Detention
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry x Ron Slash. Harry is teaching DADA as a favor to the school after the war. One student in particular keeps causing problems. FOR YENNY!


**Detention**

After the war, students where given the chance to re-do their previous years. That had been Harry Potter's intentions. Be a student and an Auror at the same time. Somehow though, he'd gotten roped in the also teaching. DADA. He loved the subject and all, but it was rather draining. That and the fact his friends thought they could get away with anything in his class. He'd already given lectures and it had barely put a dent in the antics. He'd barely gotten much sleep and when he did they where either plagued with nightmares or dreams about...

"Potter can you tell Weasle to stop throwing crap at me!" yelled Draco, Harry snapped out of his daze.

"RON!" Ron dropped the paper balls and continued reading.

"Today... we have a pop test on the subject you read about. Short answer essays to these three questions. You have until the end of class. Begin." said Harry, and all went silent except for a few, "This counts as a WHOLE grade!"

It was dead silent for the rest of the twenty minutes. Harry racked his brains on what to do with the classes that he could control. He had lesson plans for all of them, but somehow they kept disappearing. He found them under his desk. In that second he heard a yelled and jumped up to look at the class. Malfoy was covered in ink, and glaring at Ron, who was looking at his paper, but giggling. The whole class was laughing.

"You ruined my paper you git!" yelled Draco, standing up.

"MR. WEASLEY!!" Harry hadn't actually planned on yelling that loud, the whole class went silent, Ron jumped.

"... Yes?" asked Ron, his eyes wide, but then he smiled.

"I WILL SEE YOU... I will see you in detention for the next three Saturdays." growled Harry, "And you will spend this time writing a VERY long apology to Mr. Malfoy and the rest of the class for disturbing their class session."

"Are you serious?" Ron's jaw dropped, "But Harry, what about Quidditch?"

"In this classroom Mr. Weasley, I am your PROFESSOR and will be addressed as so. As for Quidditch, you might want to talk to your captain about the practice you'll be missing." said Harry and he walked over to where Draco stood and managed to clear almost all the wet ink off the paper, "Mr. Malfoy, you can be excused to the bathroom. You'll get full credit for your answers that are not read, at Mr. Weasley's grade expense. Mr. Weasley, see me after class."

The last ten minutes of class was dead silent and unmoving. Harry glanced around the class before the bell rang. Ron was glaring at him and his face was red with shame. Ron sat there still after everyone left, and then when they walked out the door he stood up and walked towards Harry's desk.

"Okay, I'm sorry." said Ron, "But you didn't need to blow up at me like that, mate."

"Thank you for apologizing Ron. I know I was a little harsh. I've been under stress, lack of sleep you know. You just pushed me to the edge when you didn't listen. You and the others seem to forget I am your professor." said Harry sitting on his desk across from where Ron stood, "May I ask... Malfoy?"

"There's no other reason then that he's Malfoy." said Ron with a smile, it fell when Harry scowled.

"Ron, how are we supposed to grow after the war if the same prejudices still stand. Yes I know we have the upper hands, but using the new start as a way of vengences against others. I expect better from you Ron, in fact... I KNOW your better than that." said Harry, Ron looked him in the eye.

"Sorry mate, I'll write the apology." muttered Ron.

"Damn right you will and I'll see you in here on Saturday to do so." said Harry standing and picking up his papers.

"You mean... I actually have detention?!" Ron was in shock.

"I wasn't kidding Ron and you'll get no special treatment from me. Saturday at eight, in here. You'll be writing the letter. If you write it before detention, then you can help me grade papers... or organize." Harry looked at the stuff crammed around the room, "Or all three. After all three Saturdays."

"Night or Morning?" asked Ron, looking out the window bitterly.

"Cute, your pouting." said Harry, he snickered, "Morning this Saturday, and then we'll see after that."

"I am not pouting, though I do admit to being cute.." said Ron with a smile.

"Good, now haul your cute arse out of my classroom." said Harry, his face was red at this comment.

"Too think I thought I had a better rated arse then just cute." said Ron, leaving the room with a laugh, but his ears where red.

Harry picked up his papers for the next class and found himself staring at Ron's paper. He felt his face lightly heaten again, why had he said cute. He reassured himself that Ron only thought it a joke. Something inside Harry wished he understood its actual and literal meaning. Ron was cute, not Ron was very attractive. He sighed, he wished Ron would see him that way.

Ron walked down the stair cases in order to get to potions, very quickly. His ears where still red. Did Harry actually mean that or was it just a joking manor. He looked back up the stairs, he wanted to know so badly. He shook his head, Harry didn't see him that way... not that he knew anyway. He slowed his walk. He was late anyway, didn't really matter. He had a sudden urge to bolt back to the class and throw Harry on the desk, he shook his head. That was way too much, even to confess.

--

Ron stalked to the DADA classroom for detention at ten to. He was bitter and annoyed, he'd at least written part of the apology to the pratt, but something told him once Harry read it over, he'd have to rewrite it. Hermione had stated calling someone a git is not a good way to apologize. He walked into the classroom, expecting to see Harry at his desk. However Harry was sitting on top of one of the student tables, using several of them smashed together to spread out homework.

"What is that?" asked Ron, closing the door behind him.

"This would be alphabetical order by class hour." said Harry, pushing his glasses back on his nose as it had been falling off.

Ron smiled, he couldn't help but find Harry rather adorable sitting up on the table, his tongue off to the side as he tried to read a first years hand writing. Ron began to rewrite the letter, leaving out the word git. Before he knew it, two hours had gone by and the letter was finished. Harry was now placing books on their shelves. Ron felt a shiver run up his spine. Harry looked so delicious, and he had no idea the effect he was having on Ron. The robes had gone and Harry was simply wearing a loose white shirt and black jeans. Ron thanked the stars that Harry had decided to get clothes that actually fit him, it showed off his better features.

"Need help? I'm done?" asked Ron, then he regretted it, he liked watching Harry stretch.

"If you want, otherwise you can go back to the common room." said Harry picking up another book and dusting it.

A half hour went by and Ron couldn't help glancing at Harry, a few times he swear he saw Harry look at his arms in wonder. He shook it off and just decided that he was just giving into false hope. He picked up one of the last books and looked at Harry before standing up. Now that... that was no trick of the light, he had clearly been checking out his arse, his face was even brilliant red as ron looked up at him.

"You, uh, should be getting back... to my be... I mean your bed." said Harry, he coughed and placed the last book on the shelf.

Ron smirked, he'd never seen Harry this way before. Normally it was Ron always catching his voice like that. It used to be on Hermione, but lately he'd got more confidence. He stood behind Harry picking up his books, when an idea came into his head.

Harry propped up on book by magic and admired it. They where clean. . . then he thought about the ginger haired man behind him, he had an urge to turn around and tackle him. He shrugged it off and looked at the top shelf. He stiffened as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back a little ways.

"Uh." Harry's footing made him fall into Ron, "Ron, what are..."

"Shhh." and Ron's lips began to tease his neck.

"W-Wha...mmm." Harry's eyes closed, but he opened them, "Ron, tis isn't...Oof."

Ron pushed Harry into the bookshelf and turned him around. His hands pinned behind him. Ron hoped he wasn't being stupid and possibly ruining his long time friendship with Harry. As the doubts started the cloud, Ron gasped as Harry's lips smashed in to his forcefully. Ron let go of Harry's arms and let his hands fall back to his waist again. Harry's arms slipped around Ron's shoulders. The kiss deepened and their tongue's began to assault each others mouth with pure unadulterated lust.

"Do.. do... mm." Ron was again at his neck, "we should.. stop... think... maybe...not."

Ron smiled as he kissed Harry's neck. Harry's stubble turned him on even more. Ron eyed Harry's desk, it was closest. He wanted Harry so badly, especially with the noises he was making. Each small moan, made him go hay-wire. He hesitated, what if Harry freaked and pulled away. That might be too much for Harry, he didn't even know if Harry really wanted to do this yet.

"More?" asked Ron, as his hands began to make their way under Harry's shirt.

Harry's hands had already explored Ron's chest by the time Ron started to take Harry's shirt off. He didn't know what he was doing, it was like he was stuck on a merry-go-round and he couldn't get off. He felt dizzy and happy. He gasped, Ron had picked him up in a lover's leap fashion, keeping his hand in Harry's hair. He heard things crash to the floor, his desk. He almost stopped Ron to yell at him, but found his mouth was already occupied as Ron's covered it again.

"Ron... maybe...we... this... wrong." Ron didn't want to hear it, he kept kissing, enjoying it before Harry said No.

"More, please." Ron panted in a pleading manor, his hands resting above Harry's pants.

"I-I..." Harry looked scared, he bit his lip as Ron kissed his neck and down his chest. Stopping at the pant line again, and playing with the loops, "No."

Ron stopped, he sat up and removed himself from the pined position he'd placed Harry in. He felt hollow, like he'd crossed all boarder lines in twenty minutes. Harry lay there staring at the ceiling before getting up an pulling himself off the desk. It was a rather awkward moment, and then Harry began to pick things up. Ron went to help, but Harry waved him away.

"You... should be... just, go." said Harry, he was shaking.

"Harry.. please." Ron felt like he'd lost everything and had been tossed in ice water.

"See you on Monday." said Harry, and Harry picked up his shirt and left everything on the floor.

"...I'm sorry!" he yelled into the empty hallway.

--

Harry got to his room and locked the door. He felt dizzy, why had he said no. He'd often thought about it. It was too soon... or maybe... He just wanted it because he thought it'd never happen. Wanting and Having are two different things. He laid in bed, he felt alone and broken. He had put feelings like this behind him after Voldemort... but the empty fear was back. Was he going to loose Ron because he'd been to scared, he shook as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

--

Ron lay in his four-poster bed. The tears slowly slid down his face. Why had he tried it, was he that stupid... yes... yes he was. He'd destroyed everything in twenty minutes, why did he have to act on it. The worst thing, in his mind, was the fact... the fact that despite what had happened, he couldn't stop the thoughts of taking Harry. He imagined sneaking into his room, tasting him, feeling him, entering him. He needed to touch him again.

--

Monday came quickly and DADA class was a challenge to get through for both of them. Every time Ron looked at Harry, he had a very powerful urge to set him on the desk and kiss every inch of him. Yet at the same time he looked at Harry, he felt hurt. Harry refused to look at him, and kept his eyes on the board or zooming them around to avoid Ron. Detention on the next Saturday, was in the morning. It was also served with Slughorn because Harry was on a mission. Ron thought that maybe Harry just didn't want to talk to him anymore.

--

The last Saturday of his detention was with Harry again. Ron wasn't sure if he was relieved by this, now Harry and he where alone again. Harry had given him ten questions to give answers to in paragraph form. Ron took his time on the questions occasionally glancing at Harry. Harry was sitting on his own desk looking at papers. He was almost finished with his paper when Harry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." it took Ron by surprise.

"You shouldn't be, I was... uhm... pushing things to far." said Ron after a second, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's fine Ron." Harry mumbled, "But you do know this changes things between us."

"I-I know..." Ron felt like crying, he didn't want anything to change.

'I'm an idiot, what in gods name where you thinking!' Ron mentally yelled at himself.

Ron read the last question on the back side and froze. This was strange, he gaped at the question. This was one question he knew the answer too before he could finish processing it. He looked up to where Harry was writing grades on papers. He looked back at the question, "Explain your feelings, orally."

"I love you." Harry dropped the papers all over the floor.

"What?" His face looked confused and flabbergasted.

"I love you Harry." said Ron, he had now stood up, "I want to be with you, touch you, hold you."

"R-Ron." Ron had forced Harry to lean back against the desk.

Ron wasn't certain how to pursue this, he didn't want Harry to become upset again. He was about to pull away when Harry's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ron moaned in exstacy as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. Ron's hands found their way under Harry's shirt, It had been two weeks since he'd touched him like this. Ron hadn't even realized he'd been this hungry for it. He was going to let Harry lead... at least for a bit. Harry broke from the kiss and began and assault on Ron's neck and adam's apple. Ron moaned as Harry nipped at the base of his neck. Harry's hands drifted from Ron's neck to unbutton Ron's shirt. Ron let out a sigh as Harry allowed him to do the same to him.

"Ron?" moaned Harry as Ron attacked his chest, gently biting it.

"Hmm..." Ron ignored the statement.

Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand, Ron stopped. He had half a mind to hex him for stopping. Harry flicked his wand to lock the door on the other side of the room and placed it down. Ron grinned and continued on his way. Ron pushed Harry onto the desk once again, Harry's stuff fell to the floor once more. Harry didn't much care as Ron lay on top of him, now biting his ear. Harry pulled Ron's face to him. Ron's eyes had changed to dark blue, and he knew his had gone dark green. Ron moaned loudly as Harry began to nip at his shoulders. He gasped when Harry's hand found its way down his pants, he didn't think Harry would go for that yet.

Ron tugged lightly at Harry's pants, taking deep breaths as Harry stroked his member. Harry nodded and shifted. Within a short few moments, their pants lay forgotten on the floor. Their erections pushed together, causing them each to moan with every movement. Harry sat up, kissing down Ron's chest and abdomen and locking his legs around Ron again.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron in heavy pants, Harry nodded and sucked Ron's fingers.

Ron inserted one finger into Harry's anus, slowly stretching it out. Harry arched, causing Ron's finger to go deeper. He put a second finger in and scissored it after a few moments. He met eyes with Harry and placed his member near Harry's entrance and moving his hand. Harry's scream as Ron entered him was muffled by Ron's mouth. Ron stayed in place allowing Harry to adjust before beginning to thrust. Harry arched in a deep moan that matched Ron's. It was a short while later that they both came. They lay there on the desk, held tightly to each other.

"Question ten?" asked Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"That was about your actual paper you know?"

"You've been thinking of that the WHOLE time?" Ron shot up.

"No, just your grade for that answer." said Harry, with a wink.

"... I like this grade better." said Ron, smiling as he kissed Harry.

"Did you finish the paper?" asked Harry, propping up on his elbow.

"I can't remember." said Ron, looking at the paper across the room.

"I guess you'll have to have another detention for each question." said Harry with a misfited grin.

"Oh look that paper just burst into flame." said Ron, throwing his wand back on the floor, "So that's ten?"

"Double."

"Triple?"

"Every night for the rest of the year."

"To think it's only the second month of school." said Ron, grinning his normal goofy grin, "Wonder if Malfoy will find it odd if I write him a thank you letter?"

**THE END**


End file.
